El Boggart de Snape
by Black Imago
Summary: A raíz de un comentario muy "gracioso" de Ron en clase de Pociones Snape castiga a TODOS sus alumnos sin fiesta de Halloween... ¡Horror! Pero Harry hará lo imposible para que esto no suceda: aliarse con las serpientes e incluso enfrentarse a Snape...
1. NOCHE DE GLUMIS

**Notas capítulo:**_Este capítulo se lo dedico a__**Troyana**__, porque me di cuenta de que si podía escribirle malos reviews, también podía volver a escribir malos fanfics Por eso te he cogido a __**Glumi**__ de extra, Porqué Glumi lo vale y tú también muajajajaja_

_Además confieso que Glumi ha sido mi muso T/T... Así que quejas, dudas, reclamaciones y avadas enviárselas a él ¿si?_

_**DISCLAIMER**__: Vale, lo admito, todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de J.K. Rowling y no míos como muchas veces he intentado hacer creer TT Pero como soy así de chula se los cojo prestados y se los pervierto a ratos ¿contentos? xD_

* * *

**NOCHE DE GLUMIS**

Era Octubre y faltaban 6 días para la noche de Brujas, Howgarts estaba vivo y rugía con impetú en cada pasillo, en cada aula. Howgarts era un corazón palpitante que bombeaba el viento otoñal y jugaba a pasearlo por sus laberínticos pasillos, haciéndolo entrar y salir por los ventanales, levantando faldas, estampando hojas secas en las caras de sus mágicos alumnos de narices y ceños fruncidos. Las paredes y los suelos de piedra estaban calientes y algunos alumnos juraban haber oído el leve rumor de un río bajo el suelo, otros decían que a través de las paredes y en aquella época del año, las cañerías del colegio transportaban la magia de los cuatro fundadores. Harry bromeaba diciéndoles, a sus dos amigos, que le daba igual el contenido de las tuberías ya fuese excrementos, confeti rosa o cerveza de mantequilla, siempre y cuando no fuese un basilisco con sed de sangre.

A Harry le gustaba el otoño, porqué tanto los exámenes finales, como Privet Drive quedaban muy lejos, y su futuro próximo no podía augurar nada malo. En seis días se celebraría la gran noche de Halloween y Dumbledore iba a retransmitir, todavía no se sabía cómo, la final de Quidditch en el Gran Comedor. Y lo mejor: jugarían los Chudley Cannons! Después se celebraría el típico baile y esa sería una gran noche, puede que mejor que la de Navidad, quizás por eso cuando Luna Lovegood le propuso acompañarla a cazar duendecillos del aire al anochecer, argumentando que era la época del cortejo y que por las noches se dejaban ver con pálidos destellos azulados Harry aceptó, sonriendo genuinamente y desempolvando su preciada capa de invisibilidad.

Así fue como se pasó toda la noche del domingo recorriendo los pasillos de Howgarts varita en mano, sosteniendo la capa y dejando platos con cookies y leche para un tal Glumi con el que Luna quería contactar… Desde luego esa noche hambre no pasaron y fue a las 5 de la mañana cuando Luna se comió su última galleta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin apenas pestañear, relamiéndose los dedos, para luego sacudirse la túnica y despedirse de Harry delante del cuadro de la Señora Gorda, dejándolo allí tirado desgañitándose para recordar la contraseña mientras en una esquina de ese pasillo una figurita de no más de 10 cm gimoteaba y hacía ojitos mirando la última de las galletas desaparecer bajo las poderosas mandíbulas de la rubia…

* * *

-No tengo toda la noche –La Señora Gorda se impacientaba y Harry sólo atinaba a rascarse la cabeza cual simio

-Mmm… ¿Super-califrístico-y-espialidoso?

-No.-ella sólo quería irse a dormir otra vez...

-¡Moco de gusarajo!

- Ecs!!-si tan sólo ese impertinente niño saliese de su vista… pero no podía dejarle pasar sin la contraseña…

-Hakunamatata

-…

-¡Ya sé, ya sé! –el cuadro lo miró incrédulo y levemente esperanzado- Be water my friend!

La Sra. Gorda tenía los labios firmemente sellados y las mejillas hinchadas por la presión, iba a estallar y Harry la escuchó mugir cuál vaca claramente.

-¡Whisky de Fuego! – Rugió iracunda, mientras resoplaba agitadamente mientras dejaba pasar al chico.

-¿Esa era la contraseña? - Preguntó Harry extrañado.

-¡Diablos no¡Eso es lo que me voy a tomar en cuánto desaparezcas de mi vista!

* * *

Harry se había quedado profundamente dormido en el sillón más calentito de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, abrazado a su almohada preferida feliz y sonriente mientras en sueños seguía buscando a Glumi que le invitaba a tomar el té para celebrar su no cumpleaños… eran las 5:10 de la mañana de un lunes cualquiera, y el ojiverde no parecía dispuesto a levantarse hasta pasado mañana.

* * *

**Notas finales: **_Ya veremos como se acaba esto T//T_


	2. LA POCIÓN DE LA ESPONTANEIDAD

_Este capítulo es un poco más largo y aunque no me gusta demasiado por lo menos tiene algo que ver con el resumen xD_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Harry Potter no me pertenece TT aunque sé que a muchas no les importaría pertenecerle__ ¬¬--- Harry es Gay_

* * *

**LA POCIÓN DE LA ESPONTANEIDAD**

-Harry… despierta… Harry ¡despierta! Vengaaaaaa! 

-Hacia Belén va una hipogrifo rin rin rin! Yo me remendaba yo me remendé – Hermione lo fundió con una mirada mientras tironeaba de Harry. Ron no dejaría esa estúpida pandereta con manual de instrucciones y "500.000 sugerencias de qué tocar en un día especial" en un año si no hacía algo pronto- Yo me echeeeé una poción, yo me la quiteeeeeeé

-Sabes Harry? Sino despiertas llegaremos tarde a Pociones…

-Y yo no tengo más que un viejo tambor ro pom pom ro pom pom –Ron seguía a lo suyo, Hermione le ignoró.

- y Snape nos quitará puntos y nos castigará y no ganaremos la copa de la casa y…

-¡Joder! no hace falta que seas tan gafe… –Ron la cortó precipitándose a cruzar los dedos y Hermione aprovechó la distracción para darle un pandaretazo que le dejó tonto.

-Por última vez Ron Weasley –dijo en un tono sospechosamente tranquilo -ayúdame a levantar a Harry.

-… Si estuviese vivo ya se habría levantado a cantar "Hacía Belén va un Hipogrifo" conmigo-se encogió de hombros- debe de estar muerto-dijo restándole importancia.

- AHOOOOOORAAAAAAA!

Miró a Ron y miró a Harry e hiperventiló, estaba roja de la furia iba a perder puntos, muchos, muchos puntos por culpa de esos dos y ya nunca más sería la favorito de Flitwick ni de McGonagall por dejar que los Slys se llevaran la copa. Apretó la pandereta en sus manos e intentó recordar las clases de ioga que hacía con su sensei de karate. Y recordó como ese cabrón se le insinuó después de un combate especialmente intenso y cercano… 

-DEEEEEEEEEESPIEEEEEEEEEEEEERTAAAAAAAAA YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - y el pandaretazo cayó como un signo de interrogación xD

-Herm? –Harry hacia ojitos con el pelo revuelto y un chichón en la cabeza - ¿Por qué…?

-Despierto?

-Anda que ya te vale tío…-Ron hizo mueca de disgusto – Por tu culpa Hermione se ha cargado mi pandereta de los Chudley Cannons.

-Genial ¡Tú y tú! miserables hipogrifos – los señaló a los dos- ¡a Belén! ¡Ya estáis tardando Leñe!

A Harry no le quedó más opción que la de ser arrastrado por Hermione hasta las mazmorras mientras hacía sus gárgaras matinales, luego Herm decidió que las fuerzas de rozamiento les estaban desacelerando la marcha y maldiciendo las leyes de la física lo subió a caballito el resto del trayecto, satisfecha porqué la puerta todavía estaba abierta entro dentro del aula, empujando a Ron que cayó en el caldero de en medio del aula de pociones y riéndose cómo una maníaca, le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Harry y respiró, ahora tranquila relajada de verdad.

-¿Ves cómo no había de qué preocuparse Harry? No llegamos tarde, si todavía no ha llegado el profesor… ya te lo decía yo que veníamos con tiempo incluso para buscarte novio –Ahora Hermione miraba sonriente a Ron que salía del caldero con un manojo de algas negro en la cabeza que chorreaba algo que parecido al petróleo.

-¿Quién soy Herm?-rugió el pelirojo

-… Un gilipollas integral Ron – La clase se rió

- Snape! – Harry paralizado miraba a la puerta que daba al fondo del aula, detrás de todos los pupitres (Todo laboratorio está obligado por ley a tener dos puertas para poder huir más fácilmente en caso de incendio o explosión).

-Esa si que es buena Harry –soltó Seamus

Ron se desencajaba de la risa

-Claro que no soy Snape! –Nadie parecía haber notado la sombra que los miraba desde la oscuridad del fondo del aula a excepción de Harry.

-Pues cualquiera lo diría con esa cosa pringosa que llevas en la cabeza –Ahora habló Dean, todos rieron con ganas y Harry no paraba de tironear la manga de Hermione para llamar su atención. 

-Si fuera Snape -continuó Ron saliendo del caldero y cogiendo una fregona amarilla- esta maravillosa cosa muggle me recordaría la rubia y sedosa cabellera de mi amante Lucius Malfoy poniéndome de 0 a 100 en un segundo sin poder evitar agarrarme a ella- se agarró a la fregona y fingió un apasionado beso, la gente silbaba y vitoreaba a Ron mientras Snape poco a poco se iba acercando a la escena todavía sin que nadie lo viese.

-_Este tío nos mata, Merlín que un milagro haga que Ron se calle_-Harry seguía tironeando la manga de Hermione, tenía la garganta seca.

-¡Oh Cállate Weasley! Mi padrino sencillamente no es gay. Yo lo vi acostarse con la profesora de DCAO en nuestro segundo año. 

Snape se había quedado blanco como el papel.

-Malfoy – Hermione lo miró incrédulo- Lockhart era un hombre!

-…. –silencio sepulcral

-_Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos _-Harry rezaba arrodillado en el suelo como una beata

-Muajajajajajajaja -Draco por fin se acabó riendo con el resto, aunque por poco tiempo Severus se había colocado justo detrás de Ron y el mocho… las risas se fueron apagando y todos palidecieron. Menos Ron que seguía a lo suyo.

- ¿Lockhart? jajajaja Sólo falta que me digas que Severus Snape es el Uke –Una mano pálida y fría se posó en su hombro- Harry quita, quita… Que aún vendrá Sevy y se pensará que tiene alguna oportunidad con nosotros xD

-…

-_Santificado sea tu nombre…_

-¿Harry? –Ron se giró lentamente temiéndose lo peor – SevySr.Severus qué gusto verlo!

-Cállese Weasley.

Severus paseó los dedos índice y corazón por el borde del caldero y atrajo a su nariz algo del vapor de la poción. Sonrió macabramente.

-Alguien podría decirme que poción es la que ha empujado al señor Weasley a expresar su nefasto sentido del humor, sin tener en cuenta su… sentido del ridículo? –Enarcó una ceja mirando a Ron directamente a la cabeza –_ Y pensar que lo habían comparado con su melena… _- Movió su varita suavemente y limpió al desgraciado que de pronto se comenzó a reír mientras agitaba la varita. Dirigió una mirada a su clase de séptimo, sólo una persona levantaba la mano –_Grange, para variar._

-Es poción de la espontaneidad profesor –dijo precipitadamente.

-Muy bien, Granger… la poción de la espontaneidad dota al que la inhala de esta y miren por dónde, espontáneamente –dijo arrastrando las palabras -20 puntos para Gryffindor… -Harry se retorcía las manos algo olía muy mal aquello no podía acabar bien, no con Snape regalándoles puntos.

-¡_Merlín ayúdanos!... o Snape nos colgará de los pulgares durante los próximos 10 años, nos disecará y nos meterá a trozos en uno de esos botes de las estanterías._

-…

-Menos 60 puntos: 10 por hablar sin mi permiso y 50 por reírse a costa de un profesor…

-…

-Menos 80 puntos al señor Finnigan y al señor Thomas por hacer comentarios sobre mi persona.

-Menos 150 puntos al señor Ron Weasley por hacer comentarios sobre mi persona, reírse a mi costa y destrozar una poción que el señor director Dumbledore me pidió urgentemente para hoy…

-Y menos 300 puntos para Gryffindor gracias al señor Potter, por haber desencadenado esta situación –Ahora a Snape se le veía radiante… y Malfoy estaba radiante y hacía gestos de triunfo a los Gryffindors desde su silla, muchos de ellos lloraban ante la perspectiva de perder la copa de la casa. Severus se tensó al recordar el vergonzoso comentario que había hecho Draco… -Y menos 1 punto a Slyterin por rebajarse al nivel de Gryffindor.

-…

-jajajajajajaja

-Oh cállese Weasley!

Snape ignoró el puchero permanente de Draco y continuo con su clase disfrutando de verás de la derrota de los leones, y viéndoles sudar detrás de sus calderos mientras se colocaba a sus espaldas, y les enviaba escalofríos con la varita de forma no verbal, haciéndoles estremecer y provocándoles accidentes y pústulas en manos y brazos…

Neville Longbottom era un chico especialmente divertido, era su víctima preferida después de Potter. Le encantaba ver cómo el chico de oro se enfadaba y despellejaba los ingredientes lanzándolos de forma brutal al caldero. Las pociones le salían mal y eso le permitía quitar más puntos a los Grys mientras lo observaba todo sudado apartándose el flequillo con la manga de su túnica, dejando ver los brazos del jugador de Quidditch que se escondía bajo esta al aflojarse la corbata y liberar sus clavículas, el calor le encendía las mejillas y durante ese período de tiempo el chico sólo lo miraba a él.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que se acabase la clase…

-Pueden ir recogiendo sus cosas -dijo de forma vehemente, estirado en su sillón- Traigan una muestra de su poción de la indigestión en uno de los frascos que encontraran en la estantería de su derecha –Hizo una breve pausa-. Etiquétenlos o no les puntuaré su trabajo.

Faltaban cuatro minutos ese era el momento

Tres

-_Esos mocosos… _

_Dos_

_-Se van a enterar…_

Uno

-_De lo que es reírse de Severus Snape _

Harry estaba frente a él dejando el frasco con la poción mirándolo desafiante. Y Snape sonrió tranquilo mientras el resto de alumnos esperaban en sus calderos a que fuese la hora de salir.

-Se me olvidaba… nos vemos el sábado en mi despacho 

-_**Eso**__ si que no, no se atreverá a hacernos _**_eso_**_¿__verdad?_

-Estáis todos castigados –miró a los alumnos de su casa con pesar - tanto Gryffindors como Slyterins.

Peeves se dejó caer por las mazmorras y les lanzó un cubo de agua helada a todos. Dumbledore entró al aula de Pociones a por el potingue que les había costado tan caro.

-jajaj Snape y Lockhart xD! Aish… jajaj y Snape es el uke muajajajajajajaja

-¿Un caramelito de limón Harry? –Sonrió Dumbledore con ojos centealleante, ahora tendría un nuevo chisme para contar a McGonagall, qué grande era ser director! –jajajaja ¿No hace hoy un día espléndido chicos?

Harry aceptó el caramelo de limón empapado hasta la médula y con la mirada de su profesor de pociones divertida clavada en él…

_-No… Definitivamente hoy no hace ningún día esplendido _

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Me gustan los reviews y las galletas de chocolate, también me gusta el sexo / así que ya subiré algún capi subido de tono. Escucho todo tipo de sugerencias y apuestas - _


	3. LA GUERRA ¡HA COMENZADO!

**Notas capítulo:**

_No. Voldemort no vendrá a cargarse a nadie xD. Este capi creo que se va a llevar la palma al más corto de todo el fic... así que supongo que no os cuesta nada leéroslo ¿no? _

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_¿Los personajes de Rowling míos?! ¡Qué más quisiera!_

* * *

**LA GUERRA... ¡HA COMENZADO!**

-¿Los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona? Este hombre se ha vuelto loco Harry… 

-Te recuerdo que por lo menos Snape no le ha dicho a la clase que te lo agradezcan a ti personalmente.

-…

-Si, sintiéndolo mucho ese privilegio ha sido todo mío –Harry bufó rojo de rabia haciendo que su flequillo se elevase para luego volver a caer rápidamente en el sitio de antes –Y te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que besó a una fregona-lo miró de reojo riéndose.

-Oye yo no sabía que con esa cosa se limpiaba el suelo –Ron giró los ojos, dejándolos momentáneamente en blanco para luego mirar a su amiga agachándose a la altura del sillón dónde esta estaba recostada-¿Sabes Herm? no tendrías que haber dejado Adivinación porque tú –dijo señalándola acusadoramente con el dedo índice-eres igual de gafe que Trelawney…

- Casi me sacas un ojo Ron –dijo casi ignorándolo- y… chicos no creo que Snape esté siendo justo castigándonos a todos por jugar a declararte la guerra Harry -se agarró a la almohada enfurruñada ,fingiendo una pataleta y esperando a que el pelinegro reaccionase.

-La verdad es que está siendo muy injusto –lloriqueó Ron siguiéndole el juego a Herm.

-…

-¿Harry?

-¡Tienes razón Herm!–La castaña sonrió divertida, Harry tragó saliva poniéndose de pie encima del sillón-¡Snape me ha declarado la Guerra y si no hago algo pronto, todos nosotros caeremos uno a uno bajo la capa de ese murciélago dictador!-Por eso-Rugió ahora- Yo detendré a nuestro profesor de Pociones y por eso…

-Arriba los Chudley Cannons –vitoreó Ron

-¡A las barricadas Harry!-dijo Hermione poniéndose a su lado y señalando un punto en el infinito.

-Y por eso, vosotros me ayudaréis a solucionar todo esto-sonrió Harry satisfecho.

-…

-¿nosotros? –dijeron Ron y Hermione mirándose desde lo alto de sus respectivos sillones. Habían cavado su propia tumba sin saberlo.

-¿Quién si no chicos? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – _Vamos, ni que fuera yo tan tonto como para no saber que lo querían esos dos era cargarme todo el mochuelo a mi…_

- Claro Harry- sonrió Hermione.

-Joder, vamos a patearle el culo a Snape Tíos! –exclamó un emocionado Potter

-En ese caso -masculló Ron –Necesitamos un plan.

-La partida –dijo Hermione.

-Acaba de comenzar –Sentenció Ron.

Harry no cabía en sí de la alegría, aquello pintaba genial, después de todo, no todos los días podía vengarse de Snape tan bien acompañado.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Tampoco ha costado tanto ¿no? - ¿una galletita? (Me acabo de acordar de aquella escena en la peli de los aristogatos de Disney en la que uno de los gatillos le ofrece leche al ratón que vive en la casa: "tan sólo una mojadita" dice, y coge una galleta de su madriguera y la sumerge repetidas veces en la taza para luego mordisquearla con un ansia animal mal disimulada xD No viene a cuento, pero me da igual)..._

_Buufff... estoy teniendo grandes problemas desde que edité el primer capítulo hace ya algún tiempo... pensé que habiá solucionado el problema y hoy me he dado cuenta de que los tres primeros capítulos no se visualizaban... así que menuda mierda... Mis disculpas, pero es que todaviá no me acabo de adaptar a la página... es bastante más rebuscada que amor yaoi o que slasheaven - aunque me gusta lo mismo xD! o puede que incluso más a pesar de que no me acabo de encontrar del todo... ya sabéis, libre, ágil xD! Me noto un poco torpe pero bueno... ahí vamos, intentando arreglar los problemas xD! _


	4. ALIÁNDONOS CON LAS SERPIENTES

**Notas capítulo:**

_No, todavía nadie se lía con nadie xD Ya tengo una clara idea de quién se va a acostar con quién... Y no, no voy a hacer que el trio dorado de Gryffindor, acabe con el trio plateado de Slyterin... o por lo menos no el pack completó -._

_La pareja de Harry está decidida y no la voy a cambiar. Hermione es homosexual y no será la pareja de Ron._

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_Querida Rowling, ya sé que Harry Potter te pertenece a ti y a nadie más y que no estás dispuesta a soltarlo ni a palos. No obstante espero que no te importe que juegue con él un ratito... Te lo devolveré entero al final del fic (aunque no esperes encontrártelo igual que cuando te lo cogí...)._

* * *

**A-LIÁNDONOS CON LAS SERPIENTES**

Ron estaba estirado boca a bajo con las piernas cruzadas al aire en su mullida cama de Gryffindor libreta y bolígrafo en mano, cortesía de Hermione Granger que sentada en la cama de enfrente con sus shorts negros y su camiseta de Metallica, se sujetaba las piernas con aire ausente. A su izquierda, Ron, tenía dos pies del 41 pertenecientes a Harry, que estaba estirado en la misma cama que él pero boca arriba y con la cabeza apoyada en un montón de cojines que Dobby había traído expresamente para él. Para suerte de Ron Harry no se había quitado los zapatos como él y Hermione, no es que a Harry le oliesen mal los pies, es que sencillamente no quería olerlos, ya había tenido alguna que otra desagradable sorpresa con Seamus y con Dean después de algún arduo entreno de Quidditch. Los ojos azules de Weasley apuntaban a sus compañeros apremiándolos a hablar.

-¿Y bien? –comenzó el pelirrojo haciendo tamborilear sus dedos sobre el papel-¿alguna sugerencia?

Hermione, como siempre, fue la primera en contestar.

-Tenemos que hablar con el resto de Gryffindors para ponernos de acuerdo, yo ya he avisado a Neville y a Ginny. Ginny me ha dicho que ella avisará a Luna –Hermione apoyo la cabeza sobre sus rodillas en un gesto de preocupación.

-¿Harry?

-Yo soy más de acción Ron… ya me conoces, recojo piedras, mato serpientes, ayudo a prófugos y le toco los huevos a los dragones por el morro. ¡Ah! Y en mis ratos libres mato a magos malignos, pero nada más, ya sabes, lo de siempre, yo pongo la capa, el mapa, la escoba, Dobby –Hermione arrugo la nariz y frunció el ceño ante el comentario- y el pellejo.

-¿Herm? –murmuró Ron mientras tomaba nota de todo lo que había dicho Harry.

-Yo tengo una vaga idea de lo que podríamos hacer, aunque necesitamos a más gente –dijo mirándose el reloj inquieta –Deben estar a punto de llegar o por lo menos eso espero. Les dije que vinieran a las 6:25, cinco minutos antes que el resto -Hermione estaba inquieta y se removía en la cama fregándose las manos.

-¿Quiénes más tienen que venir Herm?-preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Ya verás Harry no te impacientes – dijo Hermione un poco más relajada.

-No habrás llamado a Grawp ¿no? –preguntó Ron ansioso como esperando a que entrase el gigante hermano de Hagrid hundiendo el techo.

-Buenas tardes Granger, Potter… Weasley 

* * *

Por la puerta del dormitorio acababa de entrar Theodore Nott, con Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini a los lados. Draco Malfoy iba en segunda fila, junto con un mago cuarentón entrado en canas con traje de ejecutivo, sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle, cerraban la comitiva. Ron abrió y cerró la boca consecutivamente, boqueando como un pez mientras le agarraba el brazo a Harry con fuerza, daba la impresión de que estaba de parto. Nott se lo quedó mirando fijamente durante varios segundos…

-¡ SERPIENTES ! – Chilló- ¡Serpientes en Gryffindor¡Por Merlín¿Cómo habéis entrado¿y para qué!

-Ron… -Hermione intentaba comunicarse con el pelirrojo, pero este estaba fuera de si, Malfoy enarcó una ceja y Zabini sonreía. Nott, por ser Nott, seguía impasible.

-Ríete Zabini, pero ya verás cuando venga Grawp, cuándo venga Grawp desearás estar muerto…

-¿Grawp¿Quién es Grawp?-preguntó Malfoy divertido-¿tu novio?

- xD! –Harry rió ante la imagen de Ron celebrando su boda con el hermanito de Hagrid!

-Grawp es un gigante que habla –dijo Ron atropelladamente – Y es mi amigo –sentenció satisfecho Ron – y os aplastará 

Draco enarcó su otra ceja y levantó la varita con tanta fuerza que hizo que parte del techo se derrumbara y su precioso pelo se llenará de polvo, parecía un maníaco. Nott le quitó toda la suciedad y los quilos de gomina con un movimiento de varita y se dispuso a hablar:

-¿Un gigante? Nadie me dijo que también participaría un gigante –dijo Nott mirando fríamente a Hermione.

-No va a venir ningún gigante… Para empezar no cabría por la puerta y para continuar hundiría el castillo… Lo que pasa es que Ron tiene mucha imaginación –dijo la castaña.

-¡Serpientes¿Por qué¿Para qué¿Con qué derecho¿Eh? Dime Malfoy! –Malfoy dio dos elegantes pasos y se colocó frente a Ron, en la línea de fuego y alzó la barbilla de forma altiva.

-Granger nos invitó –dijo al final encogiéndose de hombros y sacando una tarjeta de color rosa, con letras azules muy estilizadas y con margaritas en los costados – Es cosa suya.

-Ah…-Ron se encogió de hombros también y miró a Malfoy -¿Y tu pose altiva?

-La costumbre -dijo Malfoy 

-¿Y la funda de duelos para la varita colgada en la cintura? –señaló desconfiado

-Me costó 120 galeones, es de piel de dragón ribeteada en plata ¿no es una preciosidad?-Sonrió complacido- Creo que me hace una cintura muy sexy, qué calentita que es está torre ¿no? –dijo sentándose en la cama de Neville, Pansy lo imitó y se sentó al lado de la castaña, Blaise se sentó en la primera cama vacía que encontró.

-Ah…-Ron quedó satisfecho –Pues… en ese caso vale - -dijo sonriente mientras sacaba la pandereta de los Chudley Canons con un gran parche en medio de debajo de la cama.

Harry estaba patidifuso, Hermione se había vuelto loca si creía que iba a trabajar con ellos, se levantó sigilosamente de su cama y fue acercándose a la castaña, se sentó a su lado como un felino y le apartó dos o tres mechones colocándoselos detrás de la oreja.

-Herm –comenzó susurrándole el moreno cauteloso –seguro que los necesitamos?

-Harry James Potter –continuo Hermione divertida susurrándole al oído también – ¿Qué crees que haría un Slyterin si viese que todos los Gryffindors se han salido con la suya?-Harry abrió los ojos ante el comentario- O nos salvamos todos, o no se salva nadie… Así que es justo que también colaboren ¿no crees? 

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, esta vez entraron por ella Neville Longbotton (que flipó en colores cuando vio a semejante rubio en su cama, sin engominar y con la camisa semidesabrochada, casi se desangra por la nariz de la emoción), Ginny Weasley que se sentó al lado de Blaise saludándolo escuetamente, Luna Lovegood que se quedó mirando intrigada el agujero del techo, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Dobby con Winkie y ochocientos calcetines en la cabeza y Myrtle la llorona.

-Ahora si –dijo Hermione sonriendo –Podemos comenzar.

Luna señaló el agujero

-Por casualidad esto no lo habrá hecho una chinche alidorosa ¿no? 

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ron

-Ya sabes de la familia de las chinches pardillo del norte de Sud África –contestó Luna agitando la mano como si fuese un principio básico de las matemáticas como que 2 2 son 54.

-Pues más o menos –respondió Harry divertido mirando de soslayo a Draco que se había estirado de tal manera que ocupaba toda la cama para comodidad suya y evitando de paso que nadie más pudiese sentarse en ella.-Más o menos 

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Pos bueno... Ahora me pongo a escribir el siguiente capítulo xD _


	5. BUROCRACIA MÁGICA

_La verdad es que todo esto había pensado ponerlo en el capítulo anterior... Pero habría sido muy largo. Mis disculpas. El cuerpo me pide Lemon, pero la cabeza se me va por los cerros de Ubeda xD__  
_**_DISCLAIMER:_**_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de Rowling. Ella los sacó del Limbo de la Imaginación antes que yo ¡Pero con trampas! ¡Qué me lleva 25 años de ventaja!_

* * *

**BUROCRACIA MÁGICA**

- Bueno chicos… ya estamos todos – Hermione recibió más de una mirada asesina.

-¿y ese, quién es ese? – preguntó Seamus señalando a Nott.

-Es el notario de mi padre –dijo Nott –Se lo he tomado prestado

La mayoría de chicos se quedaron mirando a Nott con cara de lelo.

-Señor McDowell, por favor – El mago adulto hizo aparecer el mismo documento en la mano de cada uno de los presentes y una mesa con algo que parecía un paquete de folios de quinientos pero escrito.

Harry leyó el documento:

CONTRATO TEMPORAL DE COOPERACIÓN Y ENTENDIMIENTO MUTUO

REUNIDAS

DE UNA PARTE, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnegan y Dean Thomas; dos elfos domésticos libres, Dobby y Winkie y Myrtle la llorona, fantasma.

DE OTRA PARTE, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe.

EXPONEN

I- Que los presentes comparecen por ellos mismos y en su propio nombre y no bajo la maldición Imperios.

II- Que ambas partes se reconocen capacidad suficiente para otorgar el presente Contrato temporal de cooperación y entendimiento mutuo y habiendo llegado a un acuerdo al respecto, pactan hacerlo con arreglo a las siguientes 

CLAUSULAS

PRIMERA.- Cooperación y entendimiento mutuo

Tanto Gryffindors como Slyterins, como elfos domésticos y fantasmas se verán en la obligación de llevarse bien, lo dicho, cooperación y entendimiento. Quien no cumpla esta cláusula podrá ser denunciado y llevado a Azkaban. 

SEGUNDA.- Modus Operandi

Los motivos que llevan a los dos bandos a firmar este acuerdo, requieren de discreción, por lo que los servicios prestados durante el presente contrato se llevaran a cabo con total clandestinidad para no levantar sospechas. Nada relacionado con el sabotaje al castigo de este sábado deberá ser contado a nadie, sin el consentimiento del resto de los aquí presentes. Quien no cumpla está cláusula también podrá ser denunciado y llevado o Azkaban. 

TERCERA.-Precio

Theodore Nott se compromete a asumir los gastos de notario y abona en agradecimiento a la colaboración de sus compañeros de casa la suma de 1000 galeones en bebidas alcohólicas ilegales en el caso de que puedan asistir a la fiesta del sábado. 

CUARTA.- Duración

La duración del presente contrato será de 7 días, comenzando hoy día veintiséis de octubre a las 7 pm y finalizando el domingo uno de noviembre del presente año a las 7pm. Y para que conste, los presentes firman a continuación y ante notario el presente documento y los 500 más que hay sobre la mesa.

-¡_Dios mío! Estos Slys están como una cabra –_pensó Harry parpadeando ante el documento varias veces –Esto… Nott, no crees que estamos sobreactuando un poco con todo esto?-Nott lo miró fijamente ladeando la cabeza.

-Potter… ¿Por qué crees que el sombrero seleccionador dice que en Slyterin encontrarás verdaderos amigos? –la serpiente sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde mientras Hermione le extendía su contrato y el del resto una vez firmados… Harry se apresuró a imitarlos

10 minutos de reloj…

-McDowell ya puede retirarse, aquí tiene –dijo Nott extendiendo la montaña de papeles sobre el notario.

-Ahora chicos o nos entendemos –dijo Pansy guiñándole un ojo a Hermione

-O tendremos tiempo de reflexionar –Continuó Nott dejando descansar los párpados

-En Azkaban – terminó un incrédulo Harry 

-…

-Creo que teníamos un plan pendiente ¿verdad Hermione?-comentó Blaise

-En efecto

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Reviews, cookies, nunca me han enviado un aplauso ¿alguien me envia uno? _


	6. ZAFARRANCHO DE COMBATE

**Notas capítulo:**

_En este capítulo Gryffindors y Slytherins deciden el plan y las funciones de cada uno en la misión salvemos el partido de los Chudley, creo que en el siguiente capítulo comenzaré a jugar de Cupido con mis lindos muñequitos._

**_DISCLAIMER_**_ ¡Harry Potter ya está patentado y tiene copyright! Todo el mundo de HP es de Rowling ¿Alguien tiene un pañuelo? Creo que he perdido la única posibilidad que tenía en mi vida de hacerme millonaria... sniff En fin xD_

* * *

**ZAFARRANCHO DE COMBATE**

Hermione golpeó la mesa que anteriormente había convocado el señor McDowell y la ensanchó para que cupiesen todos, convocando además 17 sillas del tamaño de cada uno de los presentes con su nombre escrito. Sonrió satisfecha y dirigió una mirada a los asistentes esperando su aprobación al magnífico hechizo que acababa de convocar y se encontró con 34 par de ojos que la miraban impasibles desde las blanditas camas. Hermione suspiró.

-Está bien… -Con un gesto de varita hizo desaparecer sillas y mesas y con otro gesto más junto todas las camas. Los chicos sonrieron y se estiraron sobre ella en circulo. Ron Weasley continuaba de apuntador. 

-Lo primero y más importante –dijo Blaise – es conocer al enemigo. Tenemos que recopilar toda la información posible acerca del sujeto, así como su rutina diaria. 

-Bien –dijo Draco –Varón, 17 años, buscador de la casa Gryffindor, pelo negro y revuelto, ojos verdes, le gusta la leche y el chocolate, talla de calzoncillos mediana, preferencia por los que tienen dibujitos de Snitchs voladoras. 

-¡¡Oye tú!! ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –grito Harry.

-Draco… el enemigo no es Potter –dijo Zabini dándole un cariñoso pescozón al rubio y mirándole fijamente – es Snape 

-Tu padrino

-¡El desgraciado que nos ha dejado sin partido! 

-¡Ese! –Rugió ahora el Sly –¡Yo a ese me lo cargo!¡Traidor!

-¡Qué ferocidad! –dijo Myrtle desde la espalda del rubio mirando descaradamente el trasero de este.

-No te preocupes Draco –dijo Nott con mirada brillante –Snape debe de estar ahora mismo hablando con McDowell… Nadie rompe las cláusulas del contrato de un Nott y sale impune de ello.

-¡Tengo el nombre perfecto para nuestro grupo!-dijo Hermione levantando la mano como si estuviese en clase y sin venir a cuento con cara de ansiedad.- C.U.L.O.S –dijo con cara de satisfacción.

-¿Culos? – dijo Theo arrugando la nariz –Yo no me quiero llamar culos…

-Casas Unidas Liberadas de la Opresión de Snape : C.U.L.O.S.

-¡¡ No !! –dijo Nott –Busquemos otro nombre, no voy a llamarme culos ¬¬

-T.E.T.Y.T.A.C.S –Continuó Hermione –Traumatizados Estudiantes Tiranizados Y Transtornaos Aliados Contra Snape

-Ahora da la impresión de que somos unos pervertidos que no pueden pronunciar dos frases juntas sin que las babas le impidan hablar –Dijo Nott con la vena de la cabeza inflada- ¿No tienes otro nombre más decente?

-P.E.D.O.S.S. –dijo Hermione un poco cabreada- Perfectos Estudiantes Dispuestos a Orinarse Sobre Snape

-¿Votaciones? –dijo Hermione –Ron haz de anotador tú mismo –dijo la castaña

-Bien votos por culos…?-dijo Ron

-Culos… -dijeron Myrtle y Neville mientras miraban el de Draco y se le hacía la boca agua, Draco también levantó la mano.

-Votos por tetitacs? –Murmuró Ron mientras anotaba los nombres de los votantes

-Suena Guay ¿no? –dijo Harry- ¡Yo quiero tetitas!

-T.E.T.Y.T.A.C.S. Harry! ¿O es que lo que quieres es un implante en los pectorales? –dijo Hermione riéndose.

Pansy levantó la mano delicadamente al mismo tiempo que Blaise, Seamus y Dean

-¿No hay más votos por tetitacs? –Preguntó Ron- Entonces nos llamaremos P.E.D.O.S.S.: Perfectos estudiantes dispuestos a orinarse sobre Snape –Ron sonrió malignamente…

-Pues esperaros un momento a que traiga las chapas intercomunicadoras con el nombre de la organización y los colores de la bandera, además de la bandera.

-¿Tenemos que tener una bandera? –Preguntó Dean ya un poco cansado de estar allí encerrado.

-¡Claro! Y hay que decidir los colores y el logotipo dijo Hermione muy seria

-La que nos espera –dijo Seamus bufando

30 minutos más tarde…

-Esto ya está! -dijo Hermione colocando una bandera con los colores del arcoiris (que se note que es una página de fanfics yaois y yuris xD) y con las Siglas P.E.D.O.S.S debajo de la imagen en movimiento de un murciélago que caía en picado abriendo los ojos cada vez que el potente chorro de agua le daba de lleno.

Le colocó un hechizo para que ondulara permanentemente y se situó frente a ella con una mano en la cintura y la otra en alto manteniendo una pose de victoria patriótica (y neurótica). Pansy Parkinson era la única que todavía estaba despierta y miraba a Hermione divertida mientras esta se perdía en gritos de victorias y yujus, cuando la leona se lanzó sobre la cama y sobre ella abrazándola por la espalda, clavándole el pecho. Parkinson tragó saliva y se puso roja cuando sintió la cara sonriente de Hermione al lado de la suya. Por suerte la mayoría se había levantado cuando la castaña se "estiró delicadamente tal y como dijo después" pensando que había un terremoto en Howgarts… Hermione aprovechó para recordarle que en Howgarts no podían haber terremotos y si era posible que nadie se hubiese leído todavía Howgarts la Historia xD.

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron despertando y quitándose las legañas con su chapita intercomunicadora colgada en el pecho.

-Y recordad, sólo tenéis que apuntar la chapa con la varita y decir el nombre de la persona con la que queréis hablar.

-Muy bien –dijo Blaise – Pues yo he tenido un sueño que me ha inspirado

-Dobby y Winkie. Quiero una prenda de Ropa de Snape y unos cuántos de sus pelos. Encargaos de que se "pierda" algo en la lavandería.

-Hermione y Pansy. Quiero que encontréis el hechizo o la poción que nos permita pasar desapercibidos dentro del Gran Comedor. Ningún profesor debe saber que hemos estado allí.

-Seamus y Dean. Prepararéis el café.

-Yo lo quiero cortado y con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Ah! Filch y la señora Norris son cosa vuestra… haced lo que queráis, pero cuando tengamos que operar los quiero fuera de combate ¿entendido?

-Ron, Crabbe y Goyle. Haréis un estudio de los pasillos y aulas, que van desde el segundo piso dónde están los baños de Myrtle hasta las mazmorras dónde habita Snape. Lo quiero mañana a la hora del desayuno via lechuza –exigió Blaise- También quiero que investiguéis en la biblioteca como funciona el alumbrado de Howgarts.

-Draco y Neville: Chantajes y sobornos. El domingo por la mañana los lavabos tienen que estar relucientes y sin rastro alguno de magia en ellos. ¿Alguien tendrá que hacerlo no? –dijo ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione –Estoy seguro de que haréis un buen equipo chicos –dijo por último sonriendo ante la cara de aturdido del pobre Longbottom.

-Nott tú sólo…

-Yo hablaré con mi abogado para que ponga en tramites hoy mismo la baja de la varita de Snape por tiempo indefinido. Ha roto un contrato. De un Nott. Y creo que nos vendrá bien tenerlo indefenso.

-Perfecto. – Ya sólo nos queda… ¡Potter! 

-Miedo me das Zabini…

-Quita, quita que no seré tan malo… déjame que piense, mmm…

-¿Y bien? 

-Tú serás la sombra de Snape / lo seguirás día y noche y no te despegarás de su trasero en toda la semana, necesitamos saber dónde está, que hace, con quién duerme, ya sabes… tenerlo localizado para poder llevar a cabo todos nuestros planes. 

-Peroooo… 

-El es la víctima, tendremos que saber dónde tiramos las bombas ¿no? –dijo Blaise haciéndole entender a Harry que era necesario.

-¿Bombas? –dijo Harry alarmado –¿Vamos a tirarle bombas? ¿Qué planes tenemos? ¬¬ No iremos a asesinar a nadie ¿no? 

-La respuesta a la primera pregunta es no. ¿Planes? En realidad Hermione nos hizo un adelanto de lo que tenía en mente para nuestro querido jefe cabronazo de Slytherin a Nott, Draco y a mi. Tu amiga resultó ser bastante Slytherin ¿sabes?

-… Pero…

-Y Potter… No planeamos asesinar a nadie, pero como vuelvas a cuestionar algo más de todo lo que he dicho, me lo replantearé seriamente ¿Ha quedado claro? –dijo Blaise poniéndose de pie, la verdad es que Zabini es bastante imponente y a Harry eso no le pasó por alto.

-¡Más claro que el agua embotalleda Viladrau Sr. Blaise!

-Me alegro Potter. Luna y Ginny, auxiliares de Potter –dijo Blaise mirándolas fijamente -el chico es gafe, necesitará ayuda. Además seréis su portavoz, el se comunicará sólo con vosotras y de la manera más discreta posible, no puede ir hablando con el resto del pedos mientras esté al lado de Snape. 

-Oye Blaise- dijo Draco- ¿y tú que vas a hacer? ¬¬

-Yo perfilaré los planes de Granger. Para ello contaré con Ron y ella. Son buenos estrategas. No mejor que yo, pero buenos al fin y al cabo. Repito ¿todo claro chicos?

-¡Pues manos a la obra!

-Pero que morro… -estaba claro que Blaise se quería escaquear de cualquier tarea que implicase un mínimo esfuerzo. (Creo que a nadie le pasó por alto xD).

Un amago de hipido se escucho des de el aire y un aire gélido les cayó encima como la sentencia de un Nott.

-Oye chicos… ¿y yo? –Dijo Myrtle- Para que lo sepáis sniff, que e-e-e-esté muerta sniff sniff no significa que no sniff pueda snifff hacer naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada –dijo echándose a llorar.

-Tú te callas sino quieres que te conjure un pañal en la cabeza ¿vale?

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Lamento el retraso pero es que la conexión inalámbrica de mi portátil no va muy fina... Además he estado muy ocupada dejando que me explotasen y sobreexplotasen en el trabajo. Por lo menos espero que os guste y que me sigáis dejando galletas de chocolate en los reviews (no estaría de más que alguien me enviara un paquete de verdad... no son muy caros y yo os estaría inmensamente agradecida xD!!)_


	7. EL BOGGART DE SNAPE

**Notas capítulo:**

_Este fic lo he escrito muy rápido, así que es posible que tenga alguna faltilla de puntuación u ortográfica. Lo siento de veras (¡¡ A qué jode, los de las faltas ¿eh? !! xD). Dicho esto que aproveche. _

**_DISCLAIMER_**_: Nada, que Rowling no me concede ni un sólo personaje, ni siquiera a Voldemort que se supone que es la oveja negra, el descarriado y esquizofrénico de la historia. ¡Pero qué ansiosa que es esta tía por Dios!_

**EL BOGGART DE SNAPE **

Habían pasado ya 3 horas desde la reunión del P.E.D.O.S.S., 3 horas que Harry había invertido en buscar inútilmente a su profesor de pociones en el Mapa del Merodeador, era obvio que Severus había salido, quizás esté en Hogsmeade, pensó Harry incómodo ante ese mal comienzo. Dobló el mapa cuidadosamente y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, había quedado con Hermione dentro de cinco minutos. La castaña se había ofrecido a prestarle el gira tiempo que recuperó del despacho de McGonagall después del tercer curso, así podría asistir a clases y perseguir a Severus al mismo tiempo. Cogió la capa de la invisibilidad y fue a la sala común de Gryffindor donde se la encontró esperando sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea.

-Harry, tienes que ir con cuidado, no te cruces con tu yo pasado.

-Nada de atormentar al Dudley de 2 años…

-Sólo fue una vez –respondió este escuetamente –Fingí que era el hombre del saco, y casi me mata a mordiscos –hizo una pausa- Y eso que sólo tenía un diente. Menuda bestia.

-Y nada de visitar a los dinosaurios ¿entendido?

-Pero vamos a ver Hermione, como si necesitara más emociones fuertes por el momento, no he tenido ya suficiente con el esquizofrénico de Voldemort, que me he puesto a perseguir a mi profesor de pociones, a veces el mortífago, a ratos el espía, pero siempre el malo malísimo del cuento, ¡desde el principio además! ¿Insinúas que busco una descarga de adrenalina transportándome a vete a saber tú que año a buscar un huevo de tirano saurio rex para el cumpleaños de Hagrid? –Hermione se lo quedó mirando fijamente…

-Ah bueno, pues en ese caso nada /. ¡¡Se me olvidaba!! Me acabo de cruzar a Snape en el pasillo creo que va hacia las mazmorras, es un buen momento para iniciar tu etapa como "La Sombra de Severus Snape" –rió Hermione- Venga, ¡¡vete!!Ya estás tardando Harry!

-Vale, vale –Harry la miró extrañado y salió corriendo camino de las mazmorras seguido por los ojos de la Señora Gorda que lo miraban todavía con algo de resquemor por lo sucedido aquella madrugada. Hermione por su parte corrió al cuarto de Harry a comprobar si verdaderamente tenía aquellos calzoncillos de Snitchs voladoras.

-Espero que no le importe que los subaste. Es por una buena causa –dijo una Hermione emocionada para sí- los elfos se merecen tener unas vacaciones a Francia como Dios manda, ya me imagino sus caras cuando el portavoz del sindicato se lo cuente -.

Si al principio Harry corrió para ver si encontraba a Snape, una vez lo encontró se vio en la obligación de seguirle el paso al adulto a velocidades astronómicas y echó de menos con todo su corazón a su Saeta de Fuego. Hacía un rato que estaban en las mazmorras, y todavía no llegaban a los malditos aposentos, vio la capa de su maestro girar una esquina y la siguió. Snape se paró delante de una puerta y echó mano a su cuello buscando algo.

-Puñetas –Masculló palpándose el cuello todavía, ahora con los dos primeros botones de su traje desabrochado. Cuando pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, tiró del objeto, que resultó ser una cadena (ahora rota) con una llave que utilizó para abrir la puerta bruscamente. Harry se sorprendió por el hecho de que no fuese un cuadro con contraseña el guardián de las habitaciones del jefe de las serpientes, pero salió del shock lo bastante rápido como para entrar en la habitación antes de que Snape cerrase la puerta de golpe después de que hubiese tropezado con su túnica gracias a un hechizo que George enseñó a Harry en primero.

-¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda! –Snape entró a gran paso, arrancándose la túnica –¡Joder! Un día Rosmerta me matará de un infarto ¡Lockhart!¡Tenía que haberlo llamado a él!¡Cómo si supiese jugar al póker!¡Nahh, pero ella lo sabía, sabía lo de la borrachera de aquel día… y como cree que hacemos tan buena pareja! ¡Yo la mato!¡La mato! –dicho esto entró en el baño, Harry lo seguía de cerca, nunca había visto a su profesor en ese estado. Se quitó las botas y la túnica, quedándose sólo en slips. Abrió el grifo y se echó el agua a la cara con las manos y bufó, mientras se miraba en el espejo, con una toalla en la mano. Cogió la varita y se apuntó a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, Harry se asustó pensando que quería suicidarse por culpa de Lockhart y Rosmerta.

-¡Purgo! –Harry suspiró… sólo se había quitado toda la grasa del pelo… ¡ya era hora ¿eh?!

Snape fue a su habitación y se colocó unos jeans negros y una camiseta de tirantes también negra, acto seguido fue al salón y se recostó en SU sofá mientras convocaba una Cruzcampo. "Muy muggle" pensó Harry mientras lo miraba extrañado. Snape continuó con su perorata:

-Vamos Severus no es para tanto, sólo habrá un jugador más al que si no tengo mal entendido ya conoces muy bien ¿no? –Snape agarró con fuerza la cerveza-Viejo chocho, tenías que contárselo ¿eh?

-Te oigo Severus, te oigo –dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde la chimenea.

-Joder Albus… ¿No puedes avisar antes de presentarte aquí?

-Perdona querido, sólo quería saber a qué se ha debido tu marcha precipitada de la partida de Póker de los lunes – dijo el director tranquilamente –Si se puede saber. Claro.

-El hecho de que el presumido y arrogante de Lockhart propusiera jugar al StripPóker tiene mucho que ver, que McGonagall y tú ¡Y el resto, Hagrid incluido! Aceptarías también lo tiene. No podré volver a miraros a la cara en una semana, joder.

-¡¡Qué humos Severus!! Hasta mañana.

-Eso, no vuelvas, ¡y mucho menos sin tu ropa! ¿Albus?¡me oyes Albus?!

Snape se estiró en el sofá y se apartó unos cuantos mechones de su cara, bebió un trago de la botella, y sus músculos se destensaron leve y lentamente. Parecía cansado. Harry lo miraba divertido bajo su capa, estaba sentado al lado de la chimenea y podía observarlo de frente. Era tan distinto verlo allí recostado, acariciándose los abdominales y desabrochándose el primer botón del pantalón… Severus estaba cachas y nadie lo sabía, excepto él. Bueno, excepto él y quizás Lockhart. Severus se reincorporó mientras se terminaba la cerveza haciendo desaparecer la botella y convocando ahora una taza de café. Harry frunció el ceño… menuda mezcla ¿no?

Ajeno a la mirada curiosa de su alumno, Snape ya se había sentado en su escritorio pluma en mano y con un montón de ensayos sobre la mesa, sonrió para sorpresa y enternecimiento de Harry que lo miraba como si no lo hubiese visto nunca mientras corregía y corregía sin prestarle atención a él, que ahora era invisible.

-Longbottom… un 0 muy grande y redondo para usted –dijo contento mientras pasaba de ensayo -Granger, me imagino que usted me lo pondrá más difícil que su amigo ¿verdad?

Snape parecía entretenido con la tarea de catear a sus alumnos, Harry observó que el ensayo de su amiga Hermione lo guardaba para el final, llevaban dos horas allí y Harry comenzaba a tener sueño cuando el armario del salón se movió con violencia. Snape enarcó una ceja y miró con mala ostia el mueble, ignorándolo. El mueble continuaba moviéndose y vibrando… Harry pensó que si Snape no iba al armario el armario acabaría yendo a Snape, era como si lo llamase y Snape estaba cada vez más tenso, como cuando llegó.

-Maldito Boggart… ¿No pararás hasta que no vaya a por ti verdad? -Snape se levantó de su cómoda silla en dirección al armario, sus pasos eran lentos, casi resignados. Harry miró incrédulo a su maestro. ¡Le tenía miedo a un Boggart! Snape de todos modos agarró el pomo y abrió la puerta del armario… Harry contuvo el aire cuando se vio salir del armario tan despeinado como siempre, con la camisa del uniforme escolar semidesabrochada y con la corbata desabrochada del todo.

-Buenas noches Sr. Potter –dijo Snape en una mueca arrastrando las palabras y dando un paso hacia atrás, el Boggart fue más rápido y lo agarró del cuello estampándolo contra el armario, acariciándole el cuello y los hombros con ansiedad, pasando un dedo por sus clavículas hasta llegar a sus pectorales, aún sin retirar la camiseta. Snape carraspeó, tenía la garganta seca y el Boggart aprovechó para callarlo plantándole un beso al profesor, húmedo, profundo y largo… Snape le devolvió la jugada al falso Harry, empujándolo de cara al armario y quitándole la parte de arriba de la túnica, apoyando su abultado paquete en el trasero del joven, en un roce casi imperceptible y acariciando la espalda del menor de arriba abajo con sus pálidos y largos dedos.

-¡¡Ridiculus!!-Dijo Snape con fuerza mientras el joven delante de él se iba quedando sin ropa progresivamente hasta quedar sólo en calzoncillos, en unos calzoncillos rojos de snitchs doradas que volaban alrededor de su trasero. El Boggart entró con cara de apenado dentro del armario.

-Maldito Potter… -dijo Snape mirando y acariciándose el bulto por encima del pantalón con un sonido gutural –oh Joder…

Harry vio como Snape se dirigía al baño y desde su rincón intentaba hiperventilar silenciosamente para que el adulto no lo descubriría, debajo de su capa, enfebrecido y sudado. Y con una erección bastante más desarrollada que la del mayor entre las piernas…

**Notas finales: **

_Pues ahí está el capítulo, no me matéis, no tengo previsto morirme hasta los 84 años por motivos personales xD. Lo que si que podéis hacer es enviarme algún Review ¿no? haber si se anima la cosa ¡que una no es de hierro y se aburre! Luego cojo complejo de calimero y pillo la baja y os quedáis sin final... acabaré hablando sola como Snape y... ¡quién sabe cuántas cosas más!... no sé 2 o 3 al menos ¿no? Venga esos Reviews hombre, no podéis dejar que mi única correspondencia fiel sean las facturas del agua y la luz ¿no?_

_P.D.: Lo de las galletas de chocolate sigue en pie xD_


	8. INVISIBLE PERO AUDIBLE

**Notas capítulo:**

_¡¡ CAAAAPÍIIIIIIIIIIITULO VA !!_

_¡¡ PLAAAAAF!!_

_xD!!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de J.K.R. no son míos, yo por no tener, no tengo ni casa, es de mis padres... así que como comprenderéis ni Harry ni Severus ni nadie me pertenece... qué triste xD!!_

* * *

**INVISIBLE... PERO AUDIBLE**

Harry pudo sentir des de el salón como corría el agua, probablemente Snape se estaría dando una ducha fría después de lo sucedido. Miró su entrepierna y se maldijo por tener esas reacciones tan fáciles, estaba al lado de la chimenea y hacía y tenía mucho calor. De pronto la capa de invisibilidad y su capa diaria le estorbaban, se quitó la segunda juntamente con la corbata, desabrochándose los cuatro primeros botones de la camisa, tragó saliva al recordar su Boggart y las caricias que él y Snape se regalaron haría cosa de minutos. Intentó acomodarse, no sabía cuando Snape saldría del salón para ir a la cama dejándole el sofá libre, apoyó una mano en su pierna, y notó lo tirante del pantalón y de nuevo volvió a mirar su entrepierna, se estremeció al rozarla involuntariamente. Lo dicho, estaba sudado, tenía calor y sino fuera porque follarse a Snape en ese preciso momento no estaba dentro de los planes del P.E.D.O.S.S. lo habría hecho sin importarle nada más que disfrutar del recién descubierto cuerpo del profesor. Se mojó los labios mientras dejaba que una mano se escurriese por debajo acariciando su miembro por encima de la tela de su ropa interior y no pudo evitar gemir al ver a Severus salir de la ducha mojado y completamente desnudo secándose el pelo con una toalla. El profe enarcó una ceja curioso ante lo que, según él, pareció un gemido. Caminó hacia Harry y el joven se mordió el labio y se le humedecieron los ojos, Snape lo iba a pillar y después lo iba a matar, no obstante no fue capaz de volver a cerrar el pantalón desde aquella incómoda postura y sólo atinó a cubrirse con la capa que hacia unos momentos se había quitado. Snape pasó por su lado y se detuvo delante del armario extrañado y Harry por más que quiso no pudo evitar seguir acariciándose ante la vista de semejante cuerpo desnudo ante él, se sentía como un voyeur.

-¿Ahora también gimes? – Snape agarró su varita - ¡Accio ropa! –Toda la ropa del armario de su habitación le cayó encima, rescató un pantalón de lino negro y un jersey negro de cuello en V, comenzaba a hacer frío allí aunque el joven de ojos verdes no lo notara, conjuró algo que Harry juraría que era un Batido de Cacao y se encaró de nuevo al armario.

–Por tu bien, bestia, más te vale que te estés calladito el resto de la noche, no tengo tiempo para tus perversiones y no las tendría ni aunque fueses el Potter real ¿entendido? –Harry suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Snape dirigirse al escritorio con su taza humeante, el tipo era jodidamente sexy y Harry estaba manchando su capa sin darse cuenta, su pene estaba erecto a más no poder, hacía un ratito que lo había sacado del pantalón para dejarlo respirar y ahora no podía evitar masturbarse al ver a Severus, su profesor, fumarse ese puto cigarrillo, todo era tan caliente: la taza, el cigarro, Severus… Harry tenía la respiración más que acelerada, temía que el profesor se diera cuenta, pero estaba demasiado absorto mirando el ensayo que tenía frente a sus narices. Harry tuvo ganas de quitarse la capa de invisibilidad y pedirle, rogarle o exigirle que le ayudara a acabar con su pequeño problema, follárselo hasta mañana o que se lo follara él, le daba igual, pero tenía que correrse. Ya. Ahora. Volvió a tragar saliva y se mordió el labio cuando eyaculó manchando su ya mojada capa, su camisa, su cara. Sonrió aliviado al notar que no lo había descubierto y se lamió un dedo de forma lasciva cuando vio como Severus se masajeaba la entrepierna. Después de todo, la ducha no funcionó se imaginó el chico. Harry se colocó bien los boxers y el pantalón cubriendo sus nalgas, comenzaba a notar el frío de las piedras de las mazmorras en su trasero, eso lo ayudó un poco. No mucho, pero si un poco. Se sentía raro, Harry no había sido nunca un chico de masturbarse con frecuencia, es más, era virgen. Supongo que el que un ejército de mortífagos liderados por el mago más maligno de todos los tiempos esté empecinado en acabar contigo debe bajarle la libido a cualquiera. El caso es que en sólo una ocasión había mantenido un contacto íntimo con alguien, si es que a que Seamus le ayudara a poner erecto su pene para medirlo por una estúpida apuesta, podía llamársele contacto íntimo. Harry sabía que Seamus no lo estaba ayudando por compañerismo y el recuerdo de que aquel día en su tercer curso era ahora algo difuso… De cualquier modo el nunca se había sentido así, tan pletórico y rebosante de energía, estaba por primera vez en su vida, realmente excitado y la culpa la tenía Severus. Harry intentó calmarse un poco y echó un vistazo a la habitación en la que había estado por casi tres horas. No era una habitación sino que era un piso. No muy grande, pero un piso, compuesto por los lavabos dónde se había duchado Severus y que no había tenido tiempo de examinar a fondo; una cocina americana que desde el salón se adivinaba grande; sus aposentos dónde debía estar la cama donde dormía el jefe de las serpientes y el salón repleto de estanterías llenas de libros y discos, en vez de frascos que contenían organismos conservados en formol, un cómodo sofá dónde Harry había podido observar por primera vez a Severus vestido a lo muggle, el escritorio con su cómodo sillón dónde él corregía los ensayos y el armario dónde guardaba su Boggart. Bueno, dónde habitaba el Boggart, no es cómo si fuera su mascota ¿o si?

Por primera vez Harry cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba que el Boggart de Snape fuese él. Snape le tenía miedo aunque, la verdad, no lo parecía. También notó que Snape se sentía molesto con el Boggart pero que todavía no lo había echado del armario.

Harry pensó que o ese Boggart era de una especie única de la que sólo Dumbledore, o tal vez Hermione, conocían su existencia o bien que el único ejemplar bizarro allí era su, de ahora en adelante, deseado profesor. La cabeza comenzó a dolerle por lo extraño de la situación y se sentó a esperar a que el profesor recogiera sus cosas entre bostezos y se fuese a dormir. Cuando vio que Severus cerró la puerta de su habitación se sentó sin hacer ruido sobre el sofá dando un suspiro de alivio al sentir como los suaves cojines lo recibían, después de estar tanto tiempo en la misma incómoda postura. Dormiría sólo un par de horitas, se colocó un hechizo de sueño ligero, mientras habría el Mapa del Merodeador, preguntándose cómo le irían las cosas al restó, divisó varios puntos en movimiento. Dean, Pansy, los Gorilas de Malfoy y Ron… los puntitos aparecían cada vez más difusos… quizás se había quedado sin pilas. ¡Qué tonto! sonrió al darse cuenta de lo estúpido del pensamiento… y se acabó durmiendo.

* * *

Soñó con armarios llenos de calzoncillos rojos con snitchs voladoras, de todas las tallas y en todos los modelos, boxers, slips. Draco le pidió un tanga, él era el vendedor, Draco le exigió que se los probara él para ver como quedarían puestos y del armario salía una copia idéntica a él, vestido con tan sólo la prenda. Desde una esquina Severus lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde su escritorio mientras se mordía el labio inferior…

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi xD!! Reviews!!_

_(No he corregido las faltas pero no creo que tenga muchas burradas ortográficas... si las tengo me avisáis que lo edito / Gracias por vuestra colaboración!) _


	9. CAMINANTE NO HAY CAMINO

**CAMINANTE NO HAY CAMINO**

Harry se levantó con el sonido de la cisterna del lavabo (lamentablemente había cosas del mundo muggle que no cambiaban en el mundo mágico). Se incorporó en el sofá bostezando levemente, frotándose los ojos, colocándose las gafas torcidas por el intranquilo sueño que se provocó autohechizándose y estirándose cuan largo era haciendo crujir cada uno de sus huesos adolescentes. Parecía un gato decidiendo cuál sería su primera acción del día cuando apareció, recién salido del baño, Severus Snape vestido con un cómodo slip y una camiseta negra. Su presa. Despierto y al acecho.

Severus miró en dirección al salón frotándose la cara, todavía dormido.

-Buenos días… -Harry se sobresaltó, y se miró el cuerpo buscando la zona descubierta que lo había delatado, quizás un pie, una mano… -Maldito Boggart.

-"Uff" – Joder menudo susto me ha dado el loco este… joder…

Harry siguió al profesor que se dirigía hacia la cocina con paso cansino, arrastrando los pies y lo imitó cuando lo vio sentarse en una silla que parecía bastante cómoda. Harry observó cómo se sacaba la varita del elástico del slip y con un elegante movimiento de varita apuntaba a una taza que había sobre la mesa. Cogió la taza y se la llevó a los labios. Enarcó una ceja. Allí no había nada. Repitió el movimiento una vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Nada.

-¡Minimoka Express!¡Wingardium Leviosa! –Severus se levantó de la silla y se masajeó la sien mientras apoyaba los codos sobre el mármol de su cocina, agarró su varita con las dos manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se apuntaba a la cabeza.

-¡¡Avada Kedavra!! -Severus abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como un imponente avión de papel se estampaba contra su cara –Auch

Harry lo observaba con interés mientras este desdoblaba la carta que mágicamente se había alisado para poder ser leído con mayor facilidad.

-Nott… -El profesor entrecerró los ojos mientras pronunciaba el nombre con rabia y comenzaba a sacar un montón de cachivaches de los múltiples armarios de la cocina: termómetro, barómetro, olla a presión, trapo, tenazas, soldador, cucharón, batidora, leche y cacaolat. Sip. Severus Snape tenía como objetivo la ardua tarea de prepararse su cacaolat sin magia, porque después de lo de la carta le apetecía más que el café. Suspiró mientras se ponía manos a la obra. Aquello daba para rato. Harry se sonrió flipado, ante la escena.

* * *

-Draco, cariño, así no vas por buen camino…

-….

¡Los pájaros nadan, los peces cabalgan y los caballos vuelan, señores y señoras, perros y patos, patos y patas, lagartas y lagartijas, habitantes de puentes, casas, pisos y nichos: Neville Longbottom acaba de decirle a Draco Malfoy que no va por buen camino! Al ambiguo y porcelanoso rubio helenístico. Al señor "yo soy un Dios, ámame", al 3 veces ganador al chico más sexy de Howgarts. Estamos asistiendo al fin del mundo y es que, repito, ¡¡Neville Longbottom el chico más torpe de Howgarts le acaba de decir a Draco Malfoy no iba por buen camino… en pleno coito!!

Draco y Neville se habían pasado toda la tarde buscando posibles chivos expiatorios, haciendo de poli malo y bueno respectivamente, trabajando codo con codo y rompiendo rápidamente las brechas que en un pasado hubiesen podido tener, debido a la rivalidad entre casas, sin darse cuenta siquiera. Tanto era la velocidad a la que avanzaba su relación que en ese momento estaban en el dormitorio de Draco tomando una limonada mientras charlaban de las clases y de cosas tan triviales como el nuevo peinado del Gilderoy Lockhart o el tentáculo mohoso de pata de oso que le había salido a Víctor Krum durante uno de sus partido por culpa de una Snitch hechizada por un aficionado furioso. Durante la tarde habían tenido un par de encuentros fugaces en los que ambos se habían sentido desfallecer entre temblores: Roces de manos al pasarse tal o cual papel, alguna que otra mirada más intensa de lo normal y que pasaba de la simple complicidad… Habían incluso caído el uno encima del otro y es por eso que cuando Neville le quitó la corbata a Draco medio en broma y como venganza, rememorando los no tan viejos tiempos, la serpiente se abalanzó sobre él para recuperarla, quedando el uno encima del otro con las camisas desabrochadas por el esfuerzo. Riendo y a lo tonto, a lo tonto la situación fue tomando un cariz más sexual:

-¿Tantas ganas tienes que no puedes esperar más para verme desnudo pequeño Griffyndor? -Dos dedos del rubio se posaron sobre los labios de Neville de forma juguetona

-En realidad, pequeña serpiente mía, yo sólo quería ayudarte a hacer el cambio de piel, pero ¿es posible que te guste estar encima mío Malfoy? Llevas una eternidad ahí encima y no es como si tuvieras intención de moverte por lo visto… -Neville sonrió con suficiencia agarrando con fuerza la corbata en su mano izquierda.

-¿Gustarme a mi? –Draco se inclinó más hacia Neville y de un tirón le arrancó la camisa posando la mano sobre su entrepierna –Aquí hay alguien a quien parece que le está gustando esto de verdad -dijo Draco de forma seductora…

Los metálicos ojos de Draco se posaron sobre los chocolate de Neville… le había arrancado la camisa, le había besado y succionado el cuerpo, había encontrado un rival digno de él en la cama y Draco lo había puesto todo de su parte, pero… era virgen e inexperto y se notó. Una vez comienzas a jugar con fuego la virginidad y la patosidad se manifiestan en forma de cartel con luces de neón en la frente.

-Cariño, así no vas por buen camino… -Draco soltó lentamente la erección del león y se relamió los labios con la lengua, como si no le hubiese dolido… introdujo de golpe el miembro de Neville en su entrada y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo frenético, un vaivén cadencioso que los estaba llevando hasta el clímax. Draco no tenía intención de parar hasta hacer suplicar al chico que tenía debajo, hacerlo llorar de placer, deshidratarlo por sudoripación si hacía falta y es que Neville Longbottom era Gryffindor muerto, y todavía no lo sabía.


	10. MASTURBÁNDONOS EL CORAZÓN

__

**DISCLAIMER:**

_Rowling nuestra, que estás tan forrada, _

_santificados sean tus libros,_

_ venga a nosotros Howgarts, _

_déjanos hacer yaoi así en el insti como en el zulo de nuestros cuartos, _

_tus snarrys nuestros de cada día, permítenoslos hoy. _

_perdónanos el exceso de lemon, _

_así como nosotros perdonamos tus Remus/Tonks,_

_Déjanos caer en la tentación del slash_

_No nos libres de la perversión. _

* * *

**MASTURBÁNDONOS EL CORAZÓN**

-_Ginny, Ginny, aquí Harry ¿me recibes? –_Harry había hecho una copia de la llave de las habitaciones de Snape y estaba en el pasillo intentando comunicarse por vía chapa con la pelirroja de los Weasley – Ginny…¡Ginny! –La cara de la pelirroja apareció finalmente en la chapa del P.E.D.O.S.S.

-Dime Harry –Ginny estaba algo agitada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Ginny? –Preguntó Harry suspicaz

-NaaaaaaaadaOyeyelinformedeayer?

-¿Qué?

-El informe, que qué hizo ayer Snape...

-"Pues para empezar se quitó la túnica y me mostró lo jodidamente sexy que es, después me sacó del armario como por arte de magia y me dio un repaso de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba y de aquí a la Luna y mil veces más que me quitó el hipo. Y por último, y no por ello menos importante, ha creado en mi una especie de fijación hacia él que me induce a morderme el labio inferior cada vez que lo veo, a querer tirarme encima suyo cada vez que veo su culo y en general y resumiendo mucho, podría decir que la perspectiva de los músculos de su torso completamente relajados y delineados por su camiseta negra mientras se pasea como Pedro por su casa en calzoncillos marcando estilo y trasero provoca en mi unas ansias de sexo incontenibles y ahora mismo sólo de pensarlo me estoy excitando y no me importaría tirármelo… no señor, no me importaría."

-¿Harry?

-Pues nada, se fue a jugar a Póker con Dumbledore y el resto del profesorado y ya está. Cada lunes se reúnen todos para jugar al póker. Por cierto lo de Lockhart es mentira, no le gusta para nada, aquel día iba borrachísimo. ¿eh?

-Mmmphff vale -

-¿vale?

-Vale –Ginny giró su cara hacia atrás mientras le decía algo a alguien precipitadamente-Harry mañana reunión del P.E.D.O.S.S. a las 8 ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Corto, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana pues –Harry calló a tiempo para ver como Snape salía de su departamento. Desvío su vista al trasero del profesor y suspiró. Hoy iba a ser un largo día.

Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y giró su curiosa cabecilla de un lado a otro, analizando el espacio que la recibía, y a sus huéspedes que quietos, muy quietos y muy callados se sentaban en sus sillas. Algunos muy rectos, otros estirados, literalmente, encima de la mesa con los ojos cerrados y la derrota dibujada en sus caras. Otros se paseaban silenciosamente por los muchos de los pasillos llenos de estanterías, repletas de… Una potente tos estalló y retumbó en el lugar. Se sobresaltó y respiró hondamente, olía raro allí, se detuvo a descifrar aquel olor que aunque ligeramente familiar, no acababa de identificar. Se retiró un mechón de pelo negro de su media melena y este se volvió a situar en el mismo sitio. La chica bufó… Olía a papel, a papel y a humedad, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con la Gryffindor que la había llevado hasta allí. Gryffindor tenía que ser. Observó el cartel que había en la puerta justo detrás de la chica y de un rápido vistazo confirmó sus sospechas. BIBLIOTECA decía el cartel, dejó escapar un leve gruñido de descontento.

-Bienvenida al infierno Parkinson –A la leona la frase le había quedado muy solemne aunque no pudo evitar soltar una risilla cuando vio enfurruñarse a la Slyterin –Ponte cómoda porque vamos a estar mucho tiempo aquí.

-Genial Granger –Hermione volvió a reír con los ojos al verla y aligeró su paso mientras reía por lo bajo ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de Madame Pince. Pansy por su parte sonreía mientras seguía a la Gry sin saber muy bien porque.

Las 11:00

Primera clase de la mañana, y encima pociones… Por lo menos no iba a llegar tarde. Se quitó la capa de textura acuosa y la fue a meter a la mochila… Y recordó que no la llevaba encima… Genial, llegaría tarde de todos modos, qué suerte la suya, todo el día pegado al culo del profesor y no era capaz siquiera de llegar a tiempo a su clase. Comenzó a correr como un loco directo a la Torre de Gryffindor y se chocó con Ron, que ya salía.

-Mmfjpg –Gruñó Ron –Harry!

-Me he… uff, dejado los libros –Jadeó el último.

-Y la ducha.

-¿eh?

-No sé, hueles raro…

-¡¡Mierda!! –Harry voló al interior de la sala común pisando la cabeza de Ron y utilizándola como propulsor, llegó a su habitación, se quitó la ropa a tirones y se metió en la ducha… llevaba todo el día y toda la noche con la misma ropa… Normal que oliese raro, joder, estaba hecho un cerdo. Tenía que buscar una solución a todo eso. Se secó el cuerpo con una toalla a prisas y se vistió con un pantalón tejano negro pitillo y sus desgastadas Convers. La camisa blanca de rigor iba torcida, se había equivocado al abrochársela y se le veía la mitad del pecho y parte de las suaves abdominales, atrapó la corbata con la boca y salió corriendo a clase, pasillo detrás de pasillo, bajando y bajando pisos, descolocándose la túnica y… sin la mochila.

Entró a clase…

-Llega 15 minutos tarde Potter –Siseó el profesor al ver llegar a Harry jadeando, despeinado, con la camisa fuera del pantalón, mal abrochada y ligeramente pegada al cuerpo por haberse secado a toda prisa. Severus apretó los labios mientras lo miraba fijamente: El chaval venía medio desnudo y jadeando ¿de dónde? ¿Con quién?, tres calificativos, solamente con tres, podían describir al Severus del momento: Celoso, rencoroso y vengativo -15 puntos menos para su casa gracias a su falta de puntualidad y una entrada gratis a mi despacho para esta tarde para que pueda cumplir su castigo con total comodidad. Aprenda algo de disciplina Potter.

-Genial…

La clase transcurrió sin más y a Harry no le hizo falta la mochila porque ese día tenían clase práctica, así que se dirigió al caldero de Ron y Hermione a preparar la poción de la Bestia, que dotaba al que la ingería de los instintos del animal que desease, sólo había que añadir algo del animal en cuestión al resto de los ingredientes indicados. Hermione removía su caldero distante, ausente, mientras Ron suspiraba y miraba en dirección al grupo de Slyterin…

-Ron, Ron!!

-¿mmph?

-Nada, que habrás inhalado algo raro del caldero o yo qué sé, estás rarísimo tío ¿eh?

-Vale

Y Harry… Harry no hacía otra cosa que mirar a Snape cada dos por tres y cada dos por tres Snape lo miraba a él, se sostenían la mirada durante tensos minutos y luego cada uno volvía a lo suyo, hasta que uno de los dos notaba la mirada del otro en su cuerpo de nuevo y se volvía a girar. Harry se concentró en no pensar en nada, pero las manos de Severus eran tan sumamente irresistibles que caía en la tentación una y otra vez de imaginarlas en su cuerpo, y en dejarse acariciar de arriba abajo, sin corbata, sin camisa, sin nada más que sus manos, él entero, el Severus de la cruzcampo, el Severus de la camiseta negra y jeans, el severus que fuma cigarrillos tan calientes como él y dice tacos y se prepara el colacao con un soldador y un barómetro. Y no podía resistirse y lo miraba fijamente traspasándolo con rayos X, desnudándolo mentalmente, y acercándose a él en sueños, acariciándole el incipiente bulto de su entrepierna, masajeándole rítmicamente, haciéndole gemir. Harry sudaba de excitación y su salado sudor se mezclaba con las gotitas de poción que se iban evaporando y condensándose en su cara cada vez que se asomaba a mirar el mejunje aquel ¿Querría Snape ponerlo contra el armario y lamerlo entero cómo al Boggart? Joder, Joder... y JO-DER... Snape lo miraba y Harry lo veía… ¿sonreír? Dios… Harry iba a estallar de un momento a otro, violaría a Snape, sino hoy, hoy de todos modos. De esa noche no pasaba, vaya que no…

-¿Harry?¿Harry?

-¿Estás bien?

-¿mmm?

-La clase ha terminado, señor Potter, váyase, lo espero en mi despacho a las 6 en punto, sea puntual por una vez en su vida.

-Vamos Harry, ya hemos recogido nuestras cosas.

Harry miró a Snape por última vez y lo siguió con la mirada mientras salía de la clase, motivo por el cual chocó con la puerta, rompiéndose las gafas… el chico era torpe. Ron sacó su pandereta y comenzó a cantar Laura no está para animar a Harry… Hermione bufó y fue a la biblioteca a buscar información para la misión del P.E.D.O.S.S. Ron se fue con la pandereta detrás de un grupo de chicos de tercero de Ravenclaw y Harry se colocó la capa de la invisibilidad y entró de nuevo en el aula de pociones.

Snape acabó de escribir cuatro anotaciones en algo que parecía una agenda y con un gesto de muñeca cerró la puerta del aula y recogió su escritorio lanzando un largo suspiro, estaba cansado. Se retiró un mechón de la cara, y después de detenerse durante 5 segundos en medio de la clase, caminó hasta el fondo del aula, sentándose encima del pupitre dónde se había sentado Harry, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, a derecha estaba el caldero todavía caliente y humeante y él… Snape ¡¡Ohh!! Snape entre el paisaje del humo de los calderos dirigió una mano a su pecho y lo acarició con parsimonia, desabrochándose la túnica dejándola caer, descubriendo su nívea piel a los ojos de Harry que lo miraba desde su escritorio con la boca seca y una gran excitación en la entrepierna por falta de Severus. Y Severus, continuaba, bajaba más sus manos, pasadas las abdominales y el bajo vientre… cerró los ojos, y su mano se perdió entre sus pantalones… Harry se acercó tanto como pudo a Severus, los ojos le ardían de verlo, bajó su mano directa al miembro e inmediatamente una corriente traspasó su espina dorsal y un sudor frío y genuinamente febril se deslizó por la extensión de su piel mientras daba rienda suelta a su excitación. Snape se bajó el pantalón hasta el muslo y se masturbaba ya sin pudor alguno, sin saber que el alumno con el que soñaba, pensaba y de alguno modo convivía, estaba a menos de un metro y medio, deseándolo y matándose a pajas por él. Irónico ¿eh?. Snape comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada por la velocidad que había tomado su mano, se venía mientras imaginaba a Harry desnudo debajo de él, sudado y virgen en su cama esperándolo excitado y gimiendo su nombre mientras se movía cadenciosamente al compás que él mismo le marcaba desde su espalda.

-Harry –Soltó con voz grave y cortada, mientras Harry, por su parte acababa en su mano y lo miraba con el deseo adherido en la mirada y en el pantalón.


	11. LOS ESCARABAJOS VUELAN AL ATARDECER

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, al igual que no me pertenece el jersey que llevo puesto, ni la galleta que me estoy comiendo, ni el boli que estoy utilizando. Los personajes son de Rowling, el jersey de mi hermana, la galleta de Sonia y el boli de mi hermano. Soy una usurpadora muajajajajjaja_

**LOS ESCARABAJOS VUELAN AL ATARDECER**

Cuatro. Cuatro horas llevaba ya debajo de la capa viendo como Snape daba clases a medio Howgarts, muchos puntos se habían retirado ya desde que entró en el aula de pociones ¡y por Merlín! ¡Tenía la sensación de que no saldría nunca! Podría preparar la poción de la Bestia con los ojos cerrados, o Muerte en vida, o… En fin, que estaba ya un poco quemado y asqueado de tanto aprendizaje extra ¿Y la acción?¿Cuándo se escurriría por un callejón oscuro que lo llevaría algún extraño y excitante lugar?¿Cuándo podría verlo de una forma tan íntima como ayer por la noche?¿Y su cuerpo?¿Para cuándo? A estas alturas no le apetecía otra cosa que no fuese ver al verdadero Snape, y si ya no al verdadero Snape, a uno diferente, y es que aquello se estaba volviendo exasperante, además no había comido y su tórrida mente no hacía mas que desear aquel hombre y todavía quedaban 10 minutos. 10 largos minutos para ir al despacho de Snape y cumplir su castigo.

* * *

-Oye Ginny…

-Dime Luna

-Crees que realmente esta semana los escarabajos picoteros aparecerán en Howgarts?

-Depende ¿no?

-Claro –Luna miró el techo pensativa desde la cama de la pelirroja- Si vienen me acompañarás a recoger alguno? Dicen que en sus alas concentran magia lunar en estado puro procedente del Egipto ancestral y que cuando alcanzas a uno se convierte en tu 

guardián para toda la vida. Su magia, dicen, en los días de luna llena, calienta y envuelve en un estado de felicidad y plenitud al privilegiado que puede compartirla con ellos.

Callaron durante unos breves instantes allí estiradas encima de la cama, la una apoyada encima de la otra, disfrutando del calor corporal que desprendían entre las dos.

-Claro –dijo Ginny apartando algunos mechones rubios a Luna de la cara. -¿Cuándo iríamos?

-Al atardecer. Los escarabajos vuelan al atardecer.

-Vale.

La pelirroja estaba muy cansada, y los susurros de Luna le habían acabado dejando adormecida.

* * *

-Adelante

-Si señor –Dijo Harry parándose frente al maestro de Pociones -¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Ordene el archivo de exámenes de primero y segundo del año pasado. Luego podrá salir del despacho.

Harry bufó, esa se la pagaba multiplicada por mil… Qué ganas tenía de que comenzase mañana para vengarse. Se las pagaría, pero bien pagadas miró el polvoriento cúmulo de ficheros que Snape muy amablemente había plantado encima de una mesa mientras le señalaba con un mano la silla. Snape se sentó en un sillón a leer un libro de cubiertas verdes y plateadas que no tenía título. Harry se mosqueó y comenzó con su tarea.

Yui Sarutobi de primero

Arthur Bradbury… segundo

Storni, Paula… primero

Sophie Leaflet, primero

Thomas Edison, segundo

Pancracio Romay, segundo

Primero…

Segundo…

Bufff…

Tenía para rato

* * *

-Oye león, ¿No crees que comes demasiado?

-Efo no ef verdaf, ef quefta'mu rico…

-Lo que tú digas pelirrojo.

-mfddjf.

Ron, Goyle, y Crabbe estaban en un extraño túnel, en un pasillo situado por debajo del castillo, los tres llevaban unos cascos de obrero con una luz que les mostraba el camino por dónde andaban. Ron sostenía un mapa contra la pared mientras que con la otra engullía la octava magdalena desde que comenzó aquella incursión en las raíces del castillo. Crabbe y Goyle no eran tan mala compañía después de todo. Por lo menos le daban de comer.

-Fale, aquí dice que tenemos que andar unos cuantos pasillos más hacia delante.

-Crabbe, acércame el mapa, yo pasaré primero –dijo evitando un charco… Aquello parecía una cloaca.

* * *

Isidoro Metomentodo… segundo

Tetraédrico neperiano… primero

Fernando Alonso… primero

Electra Quebientra… segundo

Protágoras Filemón… primero

* * *

-¡Ala! qué sala más chula ¿no? –Dijo Ron mientras bajaba junto Crabbe por algo así como una alcantarilla, si es que era posible encontrarte alcantarillas dentro de las alcantarillas.

-Los comandos deben de estar indicados en algún lado del plano, Crabbe, Ron, echarle un vistazo a la maquinaria del fondo –Goyle miró el plano, por un lado y por el otro, a trasluz, vizqueó y lo giró varias veces- ¿Qué veis por ahí?

-¡¡Botones!!

-¿No me digas…?

-Es la torre Goyle, la hemos encontrado… Aunque parece bastante compleja… tendremos que estudiarla.

-Debe de ser muy complicada… hay botones rojos, amarillos, azules, verdes, lilas… y… Anda!

-¿Algo que te llame la atención Ron?

-Una palanca muy grande.

* * *

Enrique Álvarez Conde… segundo

Yukino Miyazawa… segundo

Tomás Molina… primero

Hinata Hyuga… primero

Friederich Nietzsche… segundo

* * *

-¿Cómo de grande?

-Muuuuuucho… y muy roja… voy a probar..

-Ron no lo hagas…

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡¡Roooon!!

Ron dirigió su mano a la palanca… y presionó de ella hacia abajo con una gran sonrisa, estaba disfrutando como un enano toqueteando aquello. La palanca tocó el tope y un sonido eléctrico se escurrió por la habitación.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora a correr…

* * *

-Anda… se ha ido la luz.

-¿Qué quiere decir con qué se ha ido la luz Potter?

-Pues que no hay corriente eléctrica.

-En Howgarts no utilizamos esa cosa.

Silencio. Todo estaba muy oscuro y ninguno de los podía continuar con su tarea, Harry estaba aplastado… Llevaba toda la tarde allí metido con Snape y ni acercársele había podido… ¡Qué triste! Y ahora se iba la luz y ya no podía ni verlo… y encima el tío se había quedado callado… calladísimo… y el silencio… el silencio comenzaba a pesarles tanto que de no ser porque estaban sentados en la silla los hundiría.

-¿No es un mago Potter? Haga luz.

-No he traído mi varita, señor…

-Buff –Snape parecía fastidiado…-Continuará su castigo mañana, puede marcharse por hoy.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Chics... ¡¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS!!


	12. DOBBY LO HA CONSEGUIDO POTTER TAMBIÉN

**Notas capítulo:**_ ¡Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola! ¿Qué tal? Buff, espero que genial, me he dejado el fanfic un poco de lado últimamente... pero a pesar de todo lo acabaré, no lo dejaré a medias. ¡Lo prometo! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ya podría Rowling vender a las aficionadas del yaoi acciones de los derechos de propiedad de sus queridísimos personajes xD. TT Pero no... todavía nada... en fin... que siguen sin ser nada mío, a pesar de que estan muy dentro de mí._

* * *

**DOBBY LO HA CONSEGUIDO... Y POTTER TAMBIÉN**

Harry tenía la mano en el pomo y estaba a punto de salir del despacho de Snape para dejarse engullir por los oscuros pasillos del Howgarts sin luz cuando la chimenea comenzó a chisporrotear. Unas llamas color verde enmarcaban la silueta de un pequeño ser color azul enmascarado que reía sin parar agitando una prenda de color negro en el aire. El pequeño ser salió de la chimenea y saltó encima del escritorio de Snape rompiendo el tintero y manchándolo todo. Dobby se situó de un brinco sobre la cabeza de Snape. Era increíble pero Dobby era fluorescente. Snape lo agarró con las dos manos y lo zarandeó.

-Quiero una explicación de porque un elfo doméstico acaba de aparecer en mi chimenea, y la quiero ¡ya!

-Muajajajajajajajjaajajajjaaaa, Sr, Dobby lo ha conseguido, Dobby enmascarado lo consiguió, jijijijijijijijijijijajjajajajajjajaja.

-¿Y se puede saber que has conseguido?¿emborracharte? –Dijo Snape mirando el bicho retorcerse sobre si mismo de pura satisfacción.

-Jijijijijiji

-¿Eso son mis calzoncillos?

-jijijijiji sip

-Démelos ahora mismo… o sino…

-Muy tarde –Dobby entrecerró los ojos y desapareció en un Plop que lo dejó sin palabras.

Snape, se sentó abatido sobre la mesa… primero Lockhart, ahora el bicho ese… a este paso se iba a quedar sin calzoncillos.

-Etooo… profesor?

-Dígame Potter

-¿Sabe lo que son las dioptrías?

-¿mmmh?

-Bueno, pues independientemente de las que tenga o no yo no veo nada, con o sin gafas. ¿Le importaría acompañarme a mi casa ahora que no puede continuar con su lectura?

-Yo no soy el lazarillo de nadie Potter. De aquí no me muevo.

-Pues yo tampoco. Ala.

-…

Harry que estaba apoyado en el pomo de la puerta se dirigió a tientas como recién salido del videoclip thriller de Michael Jackson hacia a la silla que había ocupada durante aquella tarde. Con tan mala pata y tan poca vista que tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y cayó sobre un bulto grande y caliente llamado Severus Snape… El pelo de Harry rozaba la cara de Snape, y Harry a horcajadas sobre este comenzó a enrojecer a una velocidad vertiginosa, podría decirse que enrojeció y creció instantáneamente, y al moverse por la incomodidad que le producía esta nueva situación apretó su paquete contra el de Snape arrastrándolo hasta su vientre, gimiendo bajito. Snape sudaba tinta, llevaba meses queriéndoselo follar y ahora ahí lo tenía, restregándose en su abdomen con suavidad, clavándole el peso… y joder, Potter, Potter, Potter… Desnudo boca arriba y boca abajo contra el armario o contra la pared o en su cama o en la de él, o encima del pensadero de Dumbledore o fuera… Pero desnudo, o desnudándose una y otra vez…

-Potter.

-¿ahmms?

-Pesa…

Harry se levantó con pesar y con un hormigueó por demás molesto en su miembro, hizo un ademán de recolocárselo… total estaba oscuro y ni Snape ni nadie podía verle. Snape se levantó y quedó justo detrás de Harry, que pudo notar el proceso de crecimiento del adulto en su trasero, se echó hacia atrás a propósito y volteó justo para caer sobre Snape y el sofá del despacho. Todo quedó en silencio, todo se petrificó durante unos segundos, Harry comenzó a moverse sobre Snape, le acarició la ya en toda regla erección y con una mano en su clavícula y la otra sujetándole el rostro le plantó un beso húmedo en toda la boca, largo y caliente. Snape desabrochó los tejanos de Harry y palpó su miembro por encima de los calzoncillos, el chico gimió sujetando y guiando la mano del profesor en su trabajo dentro del pantalón. Snape rompió la camisa de Harry y lamió sus pectorales y la extensión de sus abdominales, de un golpe certero le bajó los pantalones hasta la rodilla y introdujo el pene del niño de oro en su boca lo lamió una sola vez y subió de nuevo a su cuello… Harry comenzó a desnudar a Snape, quería verlo otra vez, a falta de luz con sus manos, desnudo, acariciarle el trasero, besarle entero. Para cuando Harry ya había descubierto la tibieza del miembro de Severus y lo comenzó a calentar fregándolo contra el suyo, masturbándolo con la mano, metiéndoselo en la boca o dejándolo masturbarse con su trasero de forma superficial los dos tenían fiebre de más. El sexo se había vuelto más violento y frenético, las caricias en apretones, los besos en peleas lingüísticas, las lametones en mordiscos, la masturbación en frenesí, el sudor en charcos de líquido preseminal y el sexo en un atentado contra su ritmo cardíaco que golpeaba a sus corazones que corrían y corrían para no quedarse atrás. Estallaron una, dos, tres… cuatro veces. Hasta que al final muy, muy, muy tarde, tan tarde que de tarde era temprano quedaron agotados sobre el sofá, Harry sobre Snape, semidesnudos los 

dos porque no habían tenido ni la paciencia suficiente como para acabar de desvestirse, pegajosos, sudados y calientes con los pantalones bajados. Sus penes al aire como sus desbocados corazones. Dormidos como dos críos después de haberse pasado todo el día jugando con el barro. Sonrieron de lado confabulados con Morfeo entregados al presente. Mañana ya sería otro día, mañana ya se dejarían joder.

Aquella noche, las snitchs voladoras de los calzoncillos de Harry se quedaron sin batería al no poder seguirles el ritmo al mismo tiempo que Snape se quedó sin slips porque Harry los destrozó no se sabe muy bien como.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Cookies... reviews... limosnas... ¿y un chiste? Venga va, yo dejo uno xD  
_

_-¿Cómo se meten 7 agujeros en uno?_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_- Metiéndote una flauta por el culo. _

_Es malo... sí, bueno... pero cuando te lo cuenta la profesora de química en medio de un examen, comienza a tener su gracia xD sobretodo si en esa situación serías capaz de no ya meterte una flauta sino hasta un piano por el recto anal... En fin... que espero reviews... xD _


	13. NO PUDE DECIRLE QUE NO HARRY!

**DISCLAIMER**_: Pobre como una rata. Nada es mío. Espero que os guste mi fic xD ala, ahí va:_

* * *

**... NO PUDE DECIRLE QUE NO HARRY!**

Harry despertó con el sonido de la chapa intercomunicadora, había reunión y lo estaban esperando. Enfundó su pene con pesar dentro de sus boxers, se ató el pantalón y buscó su camisa, se la medio abrochó, cogió su capa y cogiendo a Snape de la nuca, lo besó con fuerza y se quedó unos instantes con su frente pegada a la de él, compartiendo su aliento o la falta de este después de la noche que habían pasado.

-Te quiero Severus.

Harry le besó el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que Snape se removiera en el sofá, aunque para cuando se despertó el chico ya se había ido y en el despacho sólo encontró su corbata y un inusual calor con olor a Harry que lo impregnaba todo. Un elfo se había llevado sus calzoncillos, se había quedado totalmente a oscuras porque no tenía ni una varita y oh! Se había follado a Potter. Y no había sido sólo un polvo. Habían sido dos. Y tres. Y cuatro… Y no habían sido simplemente unos polvos… Había hecho el amor con Potter y joder… el crío se había largado. Acababa de tener la mejor noche de amor y sexo desenfrenado y lo habían dejado plantado en un sofá y no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias de tirarse al niño-que-vivió-y-ganó-para-follarme… desde la probablemente entusiasta respuesta de Albus a la reacción asesina de Molly Weasley pasando por la cara de pasmarote de su hijo Ronald –si se llegaran a enterar, claro- Siempre podía fingir que había sido eso, lo de siempre. Sexo. Sexo sin más. Claro. Y fingir que de Potter no le importa otra cosa que su trasero –y la gota de sudor tan salada que se resbaló lentamente anoche desde su nuca hasta un poco más abajo del final de su columna-. Sexo sin más. Claro.

Severus sonrió de medio lado, y se levantó con parsimonia al ver la hora en el reloj del despacho… Si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde por primera vez en años… sin incluir el pequeño retraso del otro día. –Segundos- se dijo para sí mismo –Y cuando llegué a clase me encontré a Weasley dentro de un caldero hablando de mí y mis prácticas sexuales.

Y todavía tenía que encender el soplete para hacerse el colacao… buff mucho trabajo.

* * *

Caminaba con paso firme giraba pasillo tras pasillo, subió millones de escaleras y a cada una que subía se le hacía más difícil subir otra sin apretar los dientes… Algo latía con demasiado ímpetu dentro de su pecho, más que aquello que latía anoche bajo sus snitchs interiores. Había sido tan… -Maravilloso- Sí… su tacto, el roce.

-Alcohólicos anónimos.

La mirada de la Señora Gorda era claramente acusadora cuando se levantó para dejarle pasar, pero ya sólo le quedaban unos cuantos pasos para llegar a su habitación donde se realizaría la reunión del PEDOSS… Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y encontró una tribuna hecha con las camas de los chicos, en el centro Blaise sobre su colchón levitador. Se situó en uno de los sitios vacíos junto a Ron sentado a horcajadas sobre ¡¿Nott?! Los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas. ¡¿Nott?! Ron pareció notar el jeto de Harry así que sin bajarse de la falda de Nott y haciendo visible su incomodidad ante la mirada inquisidora de su amigo intento explicarse.

-Veras Harry… - Ron sonreía de una forma casi irreal.

-¡¿Nott?! –Harry estaba sorprendido… con lo serio que era el Sly.

-Hombre es guapo –Dijo Ron mirando a su chico.

-Vale.

-¡Y bueno tendrías que ver el contrato que me preparó! ¡Romanticismo asegurado! Ya sabes lo romántico y sensible que soy Harry… además entraban la celebración de la primera semana y el primer mes juntos, además de la del medio año y el aniversario hasta que lo dejemos. Podré romper el contrato cuando quiera. Él no. Me ha dicho que los sábados me llevará al FiraPark y los miércoles me gofras de chocolate para desayunar. ¡Me ha arreglado la pandereta! ¡Y me dejará tocarla cuando esté él! ejem… 

la pandereta ¿y qué más? ¬¬' –Ron sujetó con fuerza su pandereta, agitándola después para sonreír con fuerza al ver a su chico sonriendo de esa manera. –Además es guapo.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-¡¡Harry James Potter ME DA IGUAL QUE NO ACEPTES MI RELACIÓN CON THEO; YO LE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Y TODO LO DEMÁS NO ME IMPORTA!!

-La acepto, me parece bien…

- ¡¡PLAAFFF!! Y SI TENGOOO QUE DEJAR DE SER TÚ…!! ¿Lo aceptas?

-Sí –a Harry de todos modos ya le habían dado el panderetazo de turno.

-Ah… ¿A qué es guapo?

-Bastante. Te doy el pésame Nott –dijo Harry con una carcajada, Theo se encogió de hombros y le acarició la cabeza a su Gry.

-ORDEN CHICOS – Blaise los miró a todos desde el centro y espero acertadamente 10 segundos repasando a los integrantes del PEDOSS uno a uno… -Comencemos. Ron lee las puntos de la reunión.

-Extorsiones y limpieza del domingo.

-Draco, Neville ¿Cómo van?

-Hay cinco… Voluntarios a limpiar los lavabos. Los hermanos Creevey a cambio de unas fotos de Potter en bolas, una chica de primero a cambio de un beso de Potter y una foto de Potter en bolas. Y ah! Dobby a cambio de unas fotos de Potter en calcetines. Y en bolas. Para que se aprecien mejor. Los calcetines, no las bolas. –Malfoy parecía encantado- También un enano de Hufflepuff que nos encontramos en el pasillo y al que amenazamos con obligarlo a llevarnos la mochila durante un año si decía que no. Como fue tan entusiasta en el sí le dijimos que si todo acababa bien le recompensaríamos con una foto de Potter en bolas. Que no piensen que los PEDOSS somos tan malos.

-Perooo… soy yo… -Harry palideció…

-Genial Draco, sencillamente genial. Siguiente.

-Prenda de ropa y pelo de Snape.

-Dobby, Winkie…

-Senyor Dobby los tiene señor –Dobby ondeó los calzoncillos de murciélagos voladores de Snape con energia –A Dobby casi lo pillan, pero Dobby los consiguió porque sabía que a Harry Potter le gustaría que todo el plan siguiese adelante. Dobby lo hizo. Dobby los tiene.

-Winkiie, hipps, ha estado muuuuuuuuuy ocupada Sr. Blaaisee, porque la cerveza de mantequilla bailaba y yo quería, pero yo enseguida lo consigo, hoy mismo. Palabra de buen elfo esclavizado, maltratado, tiranizado y explotado y no menos contento por ello. Muuuuuuuucho más contenta estoy.-Le lanzó una mala mirada Hermione que estaba sentada con Pansy.

-¿Y tú que le has hecho a la pobre elfa?

-Algún que otro sombrero.

- Yoooo… Sr. Blaise… azóteme!! –Blaise tragó saliva.

-Yo bueno, siguiente punto. Winkie, quiero los pelos de Snape. Acuérdate.

-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIP – la nariz de patata de Winkie se hundió en el colchón al inclinarse con demasiada fuerza.

-LUCES.

-Encendidas.

-No hombre, el iluminado de Howgarts.

-Ah!! Goyle, Ron, Crabbe.

-Ya sabemos como funciona-dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Es el botón rojo.

-Me alegra de que hayas ilustrado a los guardaespaldas de Malfoy… No sé si por ellos mismos lo hubieran conseguido. –Crabbe y Goyle se miraron compadeciéndose mutuamente.

-Las antorchas funcionan mediante un complejo sistema que fabrica energia calorífica renovable a partir de un generador mágico que data de la época de los fundadores y que fue fabricado por Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor que estaban hasta los cojones de encender las antorchas de todo el castilllo todas las mañanas... era un desperdicio de magia, y en caso de ataque sorpresa los podían pillar bajos de niveles energéticos, así pues, hicieron una colecta de magia, y entre los cuatro fundadores y cuatro amigos más, le dieron un chute mágico al castillo a través de la máquina esa. Y así fue como no tuvieron que volver a encender las antorchas nunca más. –Goyle paró para respirar.

-Botón rojo ¿no?

-Sip.

-Ok. Siguiente punto.

-CAFÉ.

-Dean, Seamus ya sabéis como me gusta ¿no?

-Buff... ok, ok. –Uno de los dos se levantó para ir a buscárselo.

-SRA NORRIS Y FILCH.

-Eso ya que estáis ¿cómo va?

-Si no te tomarás 120 cafés al día iría mejor… que yo creo que estás tan negro de tomar tanto café…

-Pues quizás sea de eso. ¿Pero cómo va la cosa tenéis algo o no?

-Hemos pensado en encerrarlos en su despacho, Theo nos ha pasado el contacto de Umbridge, a ella le diremos que hay una convención de gatos puras sangre en Howgarts, la llevaremos al despacho de Filch y le diremos a Filch que Umbridge quiere una cita y no aceptará un no por respuesta y que le está esperando en su despacho. Obviamente una vez se enteren de que todo es un engaño nos querrán matar y estropearan los planes… PEEEEERO!, como hemos pillado práctica en preparar cafés, le daremos uno a Umbridge con un potente filtro de amor mezclado con el más temible de los afrodisíacos que hará que en cuánto vea a Filch quiera… ustedes ya saben.

-Retorcido y brillante. Pero repugnante…

-INHABILITACIÓN VARITA DE SNAPE.

-Hecho.

-CAMUFLAJE.

-Todavía no hemos encontrado la manera de hacerlo… pero estamos en ello…

-HORARIOS DE SNAPE…

-…

-¿Potter? Por cierto chicos cuando salgamos de aquí será para entrar en acción… así que cuando Harry nos informe –Harry agachó la cabeza con aplomo –Podremos dar por empezada nuestra dulce vendetta y conoceréis al nuevo miembro del PEDOSS.

-Pues, Snape no se levanta excesivamente temprano, lo justo para no llegar tarde a sus clases –a Harry se le estaba formando un nudo en el estómago, pero tenía que seguir- desayuna con colacao y tostadas… y….

Definitivamente se le iba a hacer muy largo todo aquello.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

_Chiste, chiste... os voy a contar un chiste, porque me da la gana, mira. xD_

_Un tíoentra en una joyería y pregunta:  
-¿Cuánto cuesta esa cruz?_

_-450.000 euros_

-_¡Es cara!  
_

--

-

_-No señor, es cruz._

XDDD!!

_QUIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOO REVIEEEEEEWWWWSSS Y COOOOOKIEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS... o moriré de inanición  
_


End file.
